


Three is better than two

by eyecannotbelieveya



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Domestic, How Do I Tag This, JohnDoKun, Johnny seo - Freeform, Love, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Poly, Qian Kun - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, i have no idea I just wanted to write poly, is that even the name of this ship??, kim doyoung - Freeform, kind off, nct - Freeform, not beated we die like real men, softt boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya
Summary: The sound of a key being inserted in the door lock then turned also goes unnoticed too,both being to busy with buttoning up the first three buttons on Johnny’s shirt.





	Three is better than two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagie__Depresseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagie__Depresseo/gifts).



«Did you get the groceries?» Kun asks as he pulls off his coat, steps out of his oxfords and pulls Johnny into a heated kiss by the collar of Johnny’s shirt. The kiss doesn’t last long too, not enough to satisfy Kun.

«No I didn’t. Doie is getting them.» Johnny mumbles, their mouths so close it’s practically mumbled into Kun’s mouth. Kun laughs against his mouth, Johnny can feel the other’s chest shake and he laughs along with him as he cups Kun’s face. Johnny studies Kun’s face for a few seconds before he closes the distance between their mouths.  _ Again and again and again. _   
  


Johnny feels strong hands wrap around his waist and he’s hosted up, legs automatically wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. Johnny feels his back collide with their entrance door and a strangled groan leaves his mouth at the collision with the door, it rolls into Kun’s mouth and down his throat.

Kun pushes Johnny even more up against the door, if that was possible, and they’re so  _ incredibly _ close and all over each other. It’s hot and messy, hands running and tugging at whatever they can reach and it’s everything Kun had craved since leaving for work this morning. Johnny bites into his lower lip and. Sucks lightly on it, making him moan and both of them missing the sound of keys rattling loudly on the other side of the door. 

The sound of a key being inserted in the door lock then turned also goes unnoticed too,both being to busy with buttoning up the first three buttons on Johnny’s shirt.

The sound of the door knob being turned down catches their ears and before they have the time to untangle from each other, they are tumbling down, Kun on top of Johnny.

Kun lands on top of Johnny with a  _ ‘oof’ _ as the two collide with the floor, bodies hanging halfway out of their mudroom and halfway inside their mudroom. 

«Ugh.» Kun hears Johnny groan, he raises his head from Johnny’s chest and he can see his boyfriend rubbing the back of his head and a pair of black combat boots. 

«Doyoungie!»He lets out as he gets off Johnny in a rush, he ends up kneeing the man that’s sprawled onto the floor in the balls and Johnny actually screams. Something the two had only heard him do at other times. «Oh my god Johnny! I am sosososo sorry!» He rambles as he pulls Johnny up, the other holding his hand that isn’t intertwined with Kun’s between his legs.

«‘s okay. You can repay me by cooking dinner.»He says, a pained expression on his face kun stands on his tip toes and pecks him on the cheek. Doyoung clears his throat and they change their attention over to him. 

Doyoung pushes the bag of groceries into Kun’s hands and he stumbles a few steps away from the two others. «Let me kiss the pain away.» Kun gags at his comment. «Anygays.» Doyoung states as he rolls his eyes and closes the distance between him and Johnny. The kiss doesn’t last long and. The two soon break away from each other, only to rest their foreheads together.

Right in front of Kun’s salad.

«Kim Dongyoung, if you don’t kiss me too, at this exact moment in time, there won't be any dinner made by yours truly.»

Doyoung laughs. «Come here you big idiot.» He says as he opens his arms, wide smile shown and eyes twinkling. 

Kun gets his kisses and Johnny gets his repayment. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Helluuuu
> 
> I’m back with another short story. It isn’t beated but I hope you all can live with that:)
> 
> Also, comments and kudos makes me SUPER happy! 
> 
> Twitter: @/sugarqiankun


End file.
